Coffee Break
by rocket shoes
Summary: Who knew coffee could make things more desirable? A chilly night were Soul's coffee makes his kisses more sweet.


**Coffee Break.**

* * *

Maka shifted in her bed, the thick covers wrapped all around her snuggly. She could hear the faint snores of Blaire underneath the blankets somewhere and she smiled to herself as she buried herself deeper into them. Searching for a certain boy to snuggle with.

To her dismay she didn't find him. Maka reached out her hands, trying to grab at her heat source only to come to the conclusion that he wasn't there. She sat up, the only light being the moon slipping through the curtains, and looked around the room not seeing Soul anywhere.

She groaned and peeled off the covers, feeling the heat go along with it, and shuffled towards the door. Maka opened the bedroom door and looked down the hall. The bathroom light wasn't on and neither were the other rooms. Maka placed her hand on the wall, guiding herself along.

She made her way down the stairs and saw a bright light coming from the kitchen.

Maka peered around the kitchen doors frame to find Soul making a pot of coffee. She giggled as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, obviously tired.

Soul stared at the pot with lazy eyes, slouching a bit. Maka smiled at herself, noticing his snow colored hair was more wild than usual with a few strands sticking out here and there. He placed one hand on the countertop, yawning again.

"Soul." Maka whispered, stepping into the kitchen and rubbing her eyes as the light hit them.

Soul jumped slightly, "Ah, Maka, hey didn't see you there." She walked over to him and leaned on his shoulder, he leaned back. "What're you doing?" she asked.

"Making coffee. I couldn't get to sleep so I thought I ought to make some."

Maka wrinkled her eyebrows, "Doesn't that keep you up?"

Soul laughed and put his hand on her head, softly rubbing her hair around, "Usually."

The timer went off, telling them that the coffee was ready. Soul pulled out a mug and added the liquid in to it. Maka pinched her nose at the strong scent. She watched as he added sugar and milk to it before pulling out a spoon to stir it with.

He blew away the steam and took a sip. Maka poked around with her feet and pouted.

"What?" Soul asked.

Maka pushed her bottom lip out farther, "I'm jealous."

"Oh." Soul said, motioning the mug towards her, "You want some?"

Maka took the cup and placed it down on the counter, "No, not that. I'm jealous of…." She leaned in on her tip toes – why was he so tall? – And pecked him softly on the lips. "…that."

She smiled smugly at Souls slightly surprised expression. She skipped away towards the stairway, putting a swerve in her steps, and looked back at him. "I'm going back to bed Soul dear." She said sweetly.

Maka climbed back up the stairs and dived into the covers. Burying herself back in the blissful warmth. Soon after Maka felt movement in the mattress and found that two arms were wrapping themselves around her core. A slight tug and she was face to face with Soul.

"That wasn't very nice Maka, leaving me there all by myself."

Maka snuggled into him, "I could say the same too you leaving me for some stupid coffee."

"I think you owe me." Soul laughed, pressing his lips on her forehead. She giggled childishly and pushed him gently, "No way, you reek of coffee."

"Coffee flavored kisses for you then." Soul said kissing her cheeks lightly.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, none of that now." Blaire said, coming over and laying down between the couple. Forcing the two to loosen their grip on each other.

"Bu-tan." Maka complained lightly.

Soul mumbled and sighed, rolling over back towards his side. Maka smiled slightly, realizing there snuggling was over with for tonight. She let out a small breathe, "Night Soul."

"Night Maka."

Blaire's snores started up again, and Maka turned back towards him. "Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

His hand reached over towards her head and fondly ruffled her hair.

"Love you more pigtails."

And with that Maka closed her eyes and went to sleep, the taste of coffee on her lips.

* * *

**An attempt at fluff, with a splash of a pointless plot twisted in. Hope you liked. If you see any mistakes feel free to point them out :D Cover not mine, copyright to owner**  
**-rocket**


End file.
